


Sometimes You Make Me Wonder

by LaughingFreak



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Old work, never got put up anywhere.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sometimes You Make Me Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Old work, never got put up anywhere.

"You know, Kyo, you make me wonder sometimes," said the drummer, holding the man close.

 

"Really..." the other sighed, trying to relax himself.

 

Shinya nodded and snuggled into his lover's neck, kissing it soothingly. "Yeah. That blood thing you had going a while back was a bit much."

 

Kyo shrugged and leaned back into the taller man behind him.

 

The two were quiet after that, the stirring of the rest of the band catching their attention for a moment. The wheels on the bus kept going as time rolled by and the singer was about to be asleep when the drummer apparently decided to squeeze around Kyo's waist and kiss the man's ear, nipping it slightly. Shinya didn't have to look at the other man's face to know that there was a hidden hint of a blush on the cheeks.

 

He also didn't have to look at the man to know that the smaller singer was getting moody.

 

The thought only made Shinya grin a little at his lover's expense.

 

"What?" the singer asked. "I'm tired, Shinya, let me sleep."

 

"I love you," said the drummer.

 

There was a sigh. "I love you, too. Now, let me sleep."


End file.
